Shot
by Sawyerslover
Summary: Dean isn't sure his brother is going to make it through this time. HurtSam ProtectiveDean/Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This popped into my head and I had to write it out. I hope you like it. For those of you reading my other stories, the next chapter of And so it was will be posted tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Hey, hey. Sam talk to me!"

"Is he alive?!" Bobby exclaimed. "Dean!"

"Just drive, Bobby!" Dean yelled. He cradled Sam's limp body in his arms. With shaking hands he attempted to staunch the blood pouring from his brother's chest. "Dammit! There's a lot of blood, Bobby!"

Bobby glanced back. His heart dropped when he saw Dean's hands covered in his brother's blood. He pressed impossibly harder on the gas pedal of the Impala, speeding down the highway.

"Sam, wake up! You have to stay awake for me, please!" Dean pulled Sam's head to his chest, pressing his hand down on the gunshot wound.

Sam moaned and rolled his head into his brother's chest. His eyes were glazed over. Sam lifted up a weak hand and fisted his brother's shirt.

Dean's heart broke as he watched his brother and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Why did he do this, Bobby!" Dean begged.

"Dean-"

"Why did dad do this?!"

A/N Please let me know what you thought and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow thank you guys so much for the amazing response to the first chapter! I appreciate your reviews, follows and favorites so much! I really hope you guys like this one. This chapter takes place one hour before the first, so it helps explain a bit more. By the way, in this story Sam is 14 and Dean is 19! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1 hour earlier

"Want a beer?" Bobby asked, gesturing his head toward the kitchen.

"Sure," John responded to the back Bobby's head, following him through the living room.

John suddenly stopped in the middle of the living room as if something held him back.

"Something wrong, John?" Bobby questioned.

"Nah, just tripped over myself," John responded chuckling.

Bobby flipped around and ended up staring at the barrel of John's gun.

"Knew there was something off about you," Bobby stated, smiling.

John lifted up the corner of the floor rug to reveal a devil's trap. Smirking, he let it fall back to the floor, eyes going black.

The demon in John laughed. "Don't you know your not supposed to bring your work home with you, Bobby?"

"Guess we ganked the wrong bitch, huh?" Bobby asks, pacing in front of the demon. The gun follows Bobby's movement.

"One of my assistants," the demon states, clicking his tongue. "Such a shame. I couldn't just let you get away with it, could I?"

Bobby eyed the gun, walking over to his desk, rifling through the papers covering it.

The demon laughed out loud. "Gonna excercise me, huh?"

"That's the plan," Bobby sighs.

Hearing the gun click makes Bobby's head jerk up.

The demon has the gun propped against his head, smiling. "Go ahead. Try it. And Johnny goes bye-bye."

Bobby stops his movements glaring at the demon. Suddenly, Bobby heard his front door burst open. _Shit! Probably more demons._

"Sam! Give it back, you're gonna hurt yourself! I'll kick your ass!" Bobby heard Dean yell at his younger brother and then Sam's laughter. He also heard the small running footsteps of Sam coming towards the living room. _Shit!_

The demon in John's form whipped around. And whether it was in surprise or intentional, he fired the gun. Twice.

Immediately after the first shot, Bobby hears it bounce off a wall. But the second shot happened in slow motion. Sam's smile fell from his face. The small pocket knife that must have been what Sam had taken from Dean fell from his hand. Sam dropped his head to stare at the blood blossoming on his blue flannel on his chest. He fell to his knees.

"Sam!" Dean screamed, but to Bobby it was no more than a whisper. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears. He ran towards his desk grabbing a flask. Opening it, he threw the contents toward the demon. The demon cried out when the holy water hit him in the face. Raising his hands up to grasp his face, John dropped the gun.

Bobby flew at him, punching John hard in the face and kicking the gun towards the wall. John fell to the floor, the hard punch knocking him unconscious.

Bobby turned back towards his boys and his heart dropped. Sam was lying in his brother's arms grasping at the hole in his chest. Dean had tears running down his face. Dean grabbed desperately at Sam's hands trying to keep him calm. Dean removed his jacket and pressed it against Sam's chest. Feeling the stare, Dean looked up at Bobby.

The look Dean gave Bobby is one he would like to never see again.

A/N Please let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers :D Thank you so much for the amazing response last chapter. Your reviews mean everything to me! I really hope you like this one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Dean looked from his unconscious father, to the gun abandoned on the floor and back to Bobby.

"What the hell.." Dean said. "What the hell, Bobby!?"

Dean looked like an animal ready to attack. John had just shot Sam, and Dean didn't know he was possessed. Bobby stepped towards the side, to cover John from Dean's view and held up his hands. "Dean it's not what you-"

Sam groaned and Dean's attention was back to his brother. "De- Ma- it stop," Sam moaned, eyes rolling around in his head.

"Dean, your father-" Bobby started, but Dean interrupted him.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Dean yelled, looking down at his blood covered hands. The shirt was now soaked in blood and had stopped doing its job of trying to stop the bleeding.

Bobby opened his mouth to respond, but Dean had already begun taking action. Dean released his hand from Sam's. He took off his shirt, leaving his upper half bare. Removing the soaked shirt, he place the clean one on Sam's chest. Dean guided his brother's hands to the shirt. "Keep pressure on it for me, Sammy," Dean whispered to Sam.

"D'n?" He whispered because if he was hurting then Dean would make it better, he always made it better. Dean would handle it. Sam moaned in pain, but used his weak hand to press against it.

In seconds, Dean was on his feet, cradling Sam in his arms as if he weighed nothing. "You're gonna be ok, Sammy."

Dean walked out of Bobby's view. Bobby heard the front door open and Dean's determined steps on the porch. Looking back at John, he sighed. John groaned, but stayed unconscious.

"Sorry, John," Bobby stated, and ran out the door to catch up with Dean.

Bobby ran to the car and noticed Dean was already in the backseat with Sam, the doors closed. He could see Dean's mouth moving, speaking comforting words to his baby brother.

Dean settled himself in the backseat, pulling Sam against his chest. He put his hands over Sam's, pushing down against the hole in his chest.

"Sammy, stay with me ok?" Dean begged, desperately wanting Sam's wandering eyes to focus on him.

"De-" Sam started, but his breath caught in his throat. Pain ricocheted through his chest, sharp and unrelenting, and he struggled just to draw air into his oxygen starved lungs.

"No," Sam gasped, fingers clawing at the arm wrapped across his chest. His vision narrowed, as once again he began to sink into the dark.

"Christ." Dean exclaimed. "Just hang on, Sam. Bobby hurry the hell up!" Looking up he saw Bobby staring at them outside the car. Dean shot him a glare.

Bobby jumped out of his shock and opened the door, jumping into the front seat and starting up the car.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Dean cried, tears in his eyes. "Come on, Sammy!"

"Dean?" Bobby questioned, with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I got him." Dean reassured, his arm secure around his brother. "Just drive."

A/N Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
